


Wanna Be Yours

by Woojinaddict



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, M/M, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, Park Woojin is Whipped, Sex, bunssodan, pink sausages, wanna one go
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woojinaddict/pseuds/Woojinaddict
Summary: Donde Woojin debe convencer con algo más que palabras a Jihoon para que sean más que amigos.





	1. I

Tres tortuosos meses habían pasado desde que cayó en la cuenta de que Jihoon era más que un amigo para él. 

Siempre había sido cercano a los chicos, estando tan ocupado en un empresa de entretenimiento, estar cerca de chicas era algo dificil, y siendo tan unido a Daehwi, nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar con nadie más. Él era feliz con sus amigos.

Pero desde que formó parte de Wanna One, se había distanciado un poco de su gran amigo de años y había conocido a un nuevo chico, Jihoon.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un día lo observó por más del tiempo normal, y cuando se dio cuenta, Daehwi lo analizaba con una inquisitiva mirada, preguntándose por qué es que su querido hyung miraba así a su compañero. 

Se convenció de que no era nada raro, cada vez eran más amigos, sus personalidades encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas; y cuando a uno se le ocurría algo, el otro ya lo estaba haciendo, sin necesidad de decirse ni una sola palabra.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando una noche, terminando de armar uno de los tantos legos que tenía en su habitación, Jihoon no quiso ir a su habitación y se quedó a dormir con él. Según sus propias palabras, ‘no tiene sentido irme si mañana vamos a estar armando otro, además, tu ramen de desayuno es mucho más rico que el que yo hago’.

Woojin, sólo un poco nervioso por la compañía, no le tomo tanta importancia y se acostó a dormir. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando a la mañana siguiente, un adormilado Jihoon lo abrazaba por sobre la cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, utilizándolo como una almohada humana.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, las mejillas de Woojin se encendieron con un adorable rosa, y cerrando los ojos, aprovechó de abrazarlo un poquito más para sentirlo contra su cuerpo, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía bien.

Esa misma mañana cuando Jihoon se despertó, su primer pensamiento fue lo bien que había dormido después de días de una apretada agenda. Acomodó su cabeza y se frotó contra su colchón, pero cuando sintió que éste se movía como si estuviera respirando, se alertó.    
El cómodo cuerpo de Woojin descansaba bajo él, y un poco aturdido por la situación en la que se encontraba, aguantó la respiración y observó su durmiente rostro. Su afilada quijada y carnosos labios atraparon su atención, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se paró inmediatamente y se fue al baño con su corazón latiendo a mil.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba mirando a Woojin como algo más? ¿Como se suponía debía mirar a una chica? Observó su sonrojado y confuso rostro en el espejo y sin pensarlo abrió la llave, eliminando cualquier rastro de lo que fuera eso que estaba sintiendo.

Los días pasaron y ambos siguieron tan amigos como siempre, aprovechando su tiempo en aquella casa que tenía todo lo que se les podía ocurrir. Jugaron, molestaron a los chicos e inclusive un día esperaron a Jinyoung después de la escuela con el almuerzo hecho para él, ya que los demás chicos estaban fuera de la casa haciendo otras cosas. 

Realmente la pasaban bien juntos, pero Jihoon sentía cosas diferentes. 

Cuando hacían algo juntos, Woojin lo tocaba por más del tiempo ‘normal’... ¿Era ‘normal’ que a veces dejara su mano sobre su hombro o le acariciara el brazo? Incluso cuando se sacaban fotos juntos, siempre estaba abrazándolo o acercándolo a sí mismo, como si necesitara ese contacto de cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Y no hablemos de las miradas. Su ojos se encontraban varias veces en el día y sentía que no quería dejarlos ir, como si sus pupilas pudieran mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra. 

Todo era muy confuso. Jihoon no quería sentir esas mariposas, no era normal, pero a la vez necesitaba más de eso. Necesitaba más del cariño que Woojin le daba sin siquiera darse cuenta a veces. 

En una ocasión, se arreglaron para salir con todos los chicos, y sin pensarlo Woojin estiró su mano hacia atrás, buscando la de él para salir de la casa, como si fuera de lo más normal hacer algo así, como si siempre estuviera pensando en él y necesitara tenerlo a su lado. 

Jihoon estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Un mes más tarde de confusiones y dolores de cabeza tratando de entender qué era lo que sentía por Woojin, y qué era lo que quería de él, decidió tomarse unas cervezas con los chicos. Esa noche les habían avisado que no los grabarían en la casa, así que todos se liberaron de las tensiones y actuaron como quisieron, sin ser precavidos de esas cámaras que los seguían a cualquier lado.

Cerveza tras cerveza, Jihoon recordaba todas esas veces en que se quedó mirando a Woojin, en que lo miraba estudiando sus reacciones, su sonrisa, su colmillo que se encontraba deseando ver todos los días… 

Con la sexta lata de cerveza, Jihoon apenas escuchaba los chistes de Jaehwan y su estruendosa risa, necesitaba despejarse y lavarse el rostro para dejar de pensar en Woojin; despertar y mantener el poco interés que tenía en escuchar a su escandaloso compañero, porque la verdad, estaba más divertido recordando a cierto chico. ¿Qué estaba pensando realmente? No podía creer que lo único en que pensó en esos 30 días, fuera su amigo.    
Qué psicópata sonaba todo.

Se mareó cuando se levantó y se apoyó en el hombro de Daehwi, avisándole que estaba bien y que iría al baño, y con algo de falta de coordinación logró llegar y abrir la puerta.

Ni siquiera miró si había alguien dentro y cerró con llave, acercándose al lavamanos para abrir la llave, pero chocó con algo completamente diferente al frío marmol que debería estar frente a él.

Woojin se dió vuelta y miró extrañado a Jihoon.

-Jihoonie… -Con ambas manos, logró tomar sus brazos y detener su andar. - ¿Estás bien?

-Woojin… ¿Qué haces en el baño? -¿Era Woojin realmente en el baño con él, o sólo una ilusión de su extraña mente que no dejaba de pensar en los momentos en que estaban juntos?

-Yo debería preguntar eso... -Dijo con una de sus adorables sonrisas que mostraban su colmillo; ese que había captado su atención cada vez que estaban juntos, porque cada vez que lo estaban, Woojin sonreía para él.- Tú entraste sin siquiera avisar, tienes suerte de que sólo me estaba lavando las manos…

Jihoon no podía digerir las palabras de Woojin, era como si viera sus labios moverse pero no salían sonidos, se sentía como estar bajo el agua… Estaba en su propia burbuja embriagadora de Woojin, no pensaba en nada más, estaba embobado. 

Woojin no soltaba su agarre, y en un momento de locura, de nulo raciocinio de su cerebro, de un cuerpo alcoholizado que no sabía lo que hacía, pero que necesitaba acercarse; Jihoon estampó sus labios contra los de Woojin. 

Cerró los ojos y sintió la suavidad que se había imaginado hace unos días, cuando lo había pillado lamiéndose sus propios labios… Como había querido ser él quien los lamiera. 

Disfruto esos segundos como nunca.    
No sabía que tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Eran sólo sus labios sobre los de él, pero ya necesitaba respirar y se separó para seguir viviendo, aún cuando su corazón latía desbocadamente. 

Oh mierda. 

Jihoon cayó en la cuenta de que había besado a su amigo, ¡a su amigo! ¡a Woojin! 

Con prisa, se dio vuelta para salir corriendo de ese lugar que cada vez se hacía más estrecho y le robaba el oxígeno necesario para seguir respirando, pero al llegar a la manilla de la puerta, Woojin lo agarró de su brazo.

-Jihoon… -Escucho su grave voz colarse por su piel y se le erizaron los vellos al escuchar su nombre. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarlo de esa manera? Era casi íntimo.

Apretó sus ojos y se dio vuelta, pensando en la excusa que le diría. Que lo confundió con otra persona, que estaba borracho, que… ¿lo confundió con una chica? No, eso no serviría.

Abrió sus ojos y estaba listo para disculparse, pero Woojin en cambio se acercó a él, casi acorralándolo contra la puerta. ¿Iba a pegarle? ¿A amenazarlo para que no volviera a hacer eso? Jihoon tenía un poco de miedo.

-Jihoon… -Woojin lo llamó una octava más grave y se acercó más a su rostro, acorralándolo contra la puerta. Jihoon apretó su agarre en la manilla, esperando cualquier cosa, pero nada malo sucedió, Woojin no lo golpeó.

Se acercó a sus labios sintiendo su respiración; y cuando Woojin cerró sus ojos y acortó la distancia que lo privaba de probar nuevamente sus labios, pasando su lengua por sobre sus propios labios, Jihoon sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho.

Sus suaves y ahora húmedos labios se encontraron con los suyos y Jihoon se sintió derretir.

Woojin lo estaba besando como nunca lo habían hecho, lento y suave.

Se olvidó de sus reacios pensamientos, de sus interrogantes acerca de lo que eran y se dejó ir por ese segundo. ¿Qué más daba? Esto era todo lo que se había imaginado en más de una ocasión.

En menos de un segundo Woojin dejó sus labios, y al sentir sentir la ausencia del contacto Jihoon involuntariamente soltó un leve gemido de tristeza, dándose cuenta de cuánto quería que siguiera; así que Woojin atrapó lentamente su labio superior, pasando a llevarlo con su lengua. Jihoon suspiró fuertemente con el contacto y presionó más sus bocas, soltando la manilla de la puerta y deslizando su mano hacia la nuca de Woojin, sintiendo su torso en el camino.

Cuando pudo agarrarse de su cuello, giró su cabeza y succionó su carnoso labio inferior, queriendo más del contacto. Woojin aprovechó la aceptación de Jihoon y delineó sus labios, queriendo saborear desesperadamente su boca. 

Se sentía tan bien que para Jihoon era como estar en el paraíso, y sinceramente no quería salir de allí; así que con tomando la iniciativa abrió su boca para que Woojin hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

La ajena pero cálida lengua se encontró con la suya y las rodillas de Jihoon temblaron, hacía tanto que no sentía algo así, que su corazón explotaría. Woojin notó su movimiento y deslizó su mano hacia su rostro, acariciándolo y sosteniéndolo a la vez, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba para continuar.

El beso se prolongó sin que sus lenguas se cansaran, probándose y descubriéndose como nunca. Ninguno quería terminar con el momento, y respirando entrecortadamente luchaban para que fuera infinito. 

Jihoon logró entrelazar sus manos detrás de la nuca de Woojin y lo apegó a su cuerpo, cortando el beso para respirar; pero no podía tener suficiente de él y volvió a besarlo, atacándolo con su lengua esta vez y Woojin abrazó su cintura, apretujándolo contra él y haciendo el beso más excitante. 

Era perfecto, Woojin era perfecto y Jihoon no quería dejar de besarlo jamás. Sus labios se apoderaban de los suyos salvajemente, mordiéndoselos y usándolos a su antojo. Comenzaba a sentirse acalorado y quería sacarse la sudadera, sacarse la ropa y sentir el cuerpo de Woojin. Pero el sonido de unos golpes lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

Con un jadeo se separó y lo miró aterrado a los ojos. Woojin llevó un dedo a sus labios y lo hizo callar. 

Mierda, hasta sus dedos se sentían bien en sus labios. 

-Jihoon… ¿Estás bien? -Era Daehwi.

-...Si Daehwi, no te preocupes. -Woojin retiró sus dedo mientras Jihoon respondía, y se encontró extrañando el cálido contacto.

-Te demorabas mucho, ¿seguro que estás bien? -La preocupación se notaba en su voz, pero Daehwi no podía enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del baño.

Oh Dios, lo que ocurría dentro del baño. 

De repente Jihoon sintió que la sangre dejaba su rostro y se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. Se estaba besando con su amigo.

Rápidamente se soltó del cálido cuerpo y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para escapar y que no se viera hacia adentro, cerrándola inmediatamente.

Woojin se quedó con la boca abierta, asimilando lo que había ocurrido, y cómo Jihoon había escapado con miedo. Puso el seguro a la puerta y se deslizó al suelo.

Jihoon lo había besado, y se había sentido tan malditamente bien. 

Woojin ya no tenía duda de que le gustaba. Esto lo confirmaba, y no le importaba ni le preocupaba que Jihoon fuera un hombre. Sólo sabía que debían mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.

Pero Jihoon lo había besado.

Se tocó los labios y sonrió, recordando la hormigueante sensación del beso. Quería repetirlo lo antes posible.

  
  


\----

Pero no todo es como uno quiere, y pasaron semanas antes de que se pudieran besar nuevamente.

Después de lo sucedido en el baño, Jihoon no se había acercado a Woojin, lo evitó como si fuera una plaga y Woojin no sabía como hablarle sin que saliera corriendo.

Los chicos comenzaban a notar su extraña lejanía y Daehwi se acercó a Woojin para conversar.

-Woojin hyung… ¿Podemos hablar? -Daehwi entró a su habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-Te he dicho que no me llames hyung cuando no nos están grabando Daehwi, sabes que somos como hermanos… -Woojin siguió armando uno de sus legos mientras le contestaba y se giraba a sonreírle.

-Esta bien Woojin. -Con una sonrisa Daehwi observó lo que su amigo estaba armando. No sabía cómo empezar. 

-¿De que necesitabas hablar? -Woojin no parecía ni enterarse de lo que su amigo quería hablar, así que siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. 

-Jihoon te evita. -Lo soltó así sin más. Woojin dejó de mover sus manos y después de mirarlo a los ojos observó fuera de la habitación, para ver si había alguien cerca y suspiró.

-... -El mayor lo observó unos segundos más antes de responder. -¿Es tan obvio? 

-Demasiado obvio. Pensé que se llevaban bien, prácticamente me dejaste botado después de que ustedes se hicieron mejores amigos. -Un puchero se formó en los labios de Daehwi y esperó por la respuesta de Woojin.

-Daehwi… Lo siento. -Woojin cerró los ojos y se acercó a abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes, creo que es normal que me hayas dejado de lado viendo cuánto te gusta Jihoon. -Rápidamente Woojin se alejó de él y lo miró con los ojos abiertos. -Y no me mires así, no cuando eran tan amigos y un día después de que el saliera del baño con los labios sospechosamente hinchados dejara de hablarte. Era bastante obvio amigo. -Cuando Woojin no le respondió decidió continuar. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba? Cuando sabes que yo… -Daehwi se sintió un poco traicionado, Woojin no decidió contarle nada, aún cuando sabía que podía contar en él. 

-Lo siento Dae, de verdad lo siento. -Woojin no podía mirarlo a los ojos. -No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Nunca me había pasado ésto y sólo no se lo conté a nadie. 

-Está bien, sólo cuéntame…

Woojin le contó todo, todo lo que había sentido desde hace un tiempo, las caricias, las miradas, la conección… Incluso lo que ocurrió ese día en el baño.

Daehwi lo aconsejó, aún siendo menor que él, lo aconsejó como nadie podría haberlo hecho. 

\---

Una vez más, su manager después de ver lo cansados que habían terminado esa jornada, decidió darles la noche libre, sin cámaras en la casa.

Woojin pensó que esa era su oportunidad, aunque fuera sólo para conversar. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que tanto pensaba Jihoon.

Observó cómo tomaba con los chicos, generalmente les gustaba beber cuando nadie los veía; pero él se mantuvo a raya, no bebió más de lo debido y espero hasta que Jihoon se paró al baño. 

Cuando lo hizo, lo siguió silenciosamente y lo alcanzó en el pasillo. Agarrándolo del brazo, lo hizo detenerse y lo miró inquisitivamente. 

-...¿Qué haces Woojin? -Con el ceño fruncido, Jihoon le dió una mala cara, tomando su muñeca para desprenderla de su brazo. 

Woojin no soportó más y lo arrastró al baño, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera. 

-¿Cómo que qué es lo que hago? -Woojin lo acorraló en la puerta, al igual que la primera vez que se habían besado.- Trato de tener una conversación contigo, ya que pareciera que me has evitado por semanas… -Woojin le dió un afligido semblante, removiendo algo en el interior de Jihoon.- ...Me has evitado y no sé por qué… -Woojin soltó su brazo y lo dejó ir. Jihoon sintió que su corazón se encogía con el tono su tono de voz. 

Jihoon sólo lo miró, sin saber que responderle.

-... ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿Te besé en contra de tu voluntad? -Woojin suspiró y esperó a que Jihoon dijera algo; estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y la esperanza de tener algo.

-... No es eso… -A Jihoon le costaba ordenar sus palabras, sus ideas. Llevaba más de un mes tratando de entender lo que le sucedía y no podía tomar una decisión. No fue fácil evitarlo todo ese tiempo, su mente jugaba con él y sólo quería volver a tocarlo. -Yo… Es dificil… Todo es muy dificil…

-¿Dificil? Creí… Creí que te gustaba... ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mi?

-Woojin… Yo… -Jihoon no sabía como explicarse, realmente no podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Jihoon… Si… Si me equivoque y confundí las cosas contigo, prefiero que me lo digas a la cara en vez de evitarme. Los chicos… Ellos se dan cuenta de que algo pasa entre nosotros, y no es nada bueno. Yo espero que… Puedas decirme lo que piensas… No me voy a enojar si no quieres hacer nada más parecido a lo que hicimos hace un tiempo. -Woojin quería elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente, no quería que Jihoon se espantara aún más si menciona algo del beso que tuvieron.

-Yo... No es que no me haya gustado. -Las mejillas de Jihoon se encendieron de un adorable rosa.- Tengo miedo Woojin, se supone que me gustan las mujeres... Tengo miedo de cómo vayan a reaccionar los demás.

-¿Acaso los chicos han dicho algo? -Woojin preguntó ahora algo enojado. Se supone que nadie sabía nada, pero si habían dicho algo malo...

-¡No! -Jihoon refutó inmediatamente. -Yo sólo tengo miedo de lo que podrían decir

Woojin relajó su expresión y volvió a acercarse a Jihoon, lo poco que se había alejado. 

-Jihoon… Los chicos nunca dirían nada malo. Tu sabes como actuaron cuando Daehwi… -Woojin suspiró antes de continuar.- ...Nunca serían capaces de decirnos algo malo. -Woojin se acercó nuevamente a él y acarició su brazo. -Yo sé que nunca lo harían.

-... Pero, ¿y los managers? -Jihoon lo miró a los ojos y le demostró lo atormentado que estaba por eso.

-No nos dirán nada. Tu sabes que lo único que dijeron hace un tiempo, es que tengamos cuidado con los medios. -Jihoon sentía el embriagador aroma de Woojin, y sólo quería volver a sentir lo mismo que ese día hace semanas. De alguna extraña manera, se sentía como si nada pudiera pasarle, como si estuviera protegido. 

En un momento de debilidad de Jihoon, Woojin se acercó tanto que su cuerpo estaba casi sobre el de él.

Jihoon se dejó ir y descansó su cuerpo sobre el de él, sintiendo su torso en contacto con el suyo. Cómo quería que no hubieran ropas de por medio. 

Woojin lo envolvió en sus cálidos brazos, demostrándole cuánto le importaba. Jihoon le respondió y acarició su espalda, aferrándose a la persona que más le había importado en un tan corto tiempo.

Enterró su rostro en su cuello y acarició la piel con su nariz y sus labios, tal como lo haría un gatito. Quería sentir todo de Woojin, cada centímetro de su piel. 

Tímidamente dejó un beso y continuó hacia su mandíbula, dejando otro. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Jihoon mordió su labio antes de besar finalmente los de Woojin.

Cuánto había deseado besarlo en todo el tiempo en que lo evitó. Todo de Woojin era adictivo.

Woojin deslizó sus manos hacia su rostro y lo acarició, devolviendo el beso con suavidad. Movió su rostro y atrapó sus labios lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo, dándole de alguna manera todo el tiempo que necesitara Jihoon para estar seguro.

Jihoon suspiró en el beso y entreabrió su boca para que Woojin lo besara con mayor intensidad. Sin más espera, Woojin deslizó su lengua sobre sus labios, saboreándolos mientras una de sus piernas se colaba entre las de Jihoon al tiempo que su lengua se introducía en su boca.

Jihoon deslizó una de sus manos al cabello de Woojin y lo enredó en sus dedos, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo y apoyándose más en su pierna, deseando que ese momento no se acabara nunca.

Woojin dejó que una de sus manos vagaran por el torso de su compañero y la introdujo lentamente por debajo de su camisa. Jihoon gimió con el frío contacto de las yemas de los dedos y se desprendió del beso. Abriendo los ojos, sostuvo su mirada y le dejó seguir con el contacto, volviendo a devorar su boca.

Jihoon sintió la otra mano de Woojin recorrer su torso, delineando su abdomen y sus costillas. El contacto le provocaba un cosquilleo eléctrico que enviaba sensaciones inexploradas a su entrepierna. 

Su cuerpo le pidió más contacto y se apoyó en el muslo que lo estaba volviendo loco con el roce, sus pantalones se sentían ajenos y quería arrancárselos. Woojin pareció entender la urgencia de Jihoon y comenzó a besar la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla y su mandíbula, dejando un rastro que parecía quemar por donde fuera que pasara. Jihoon cerró sus ojos disfrutando de los besos, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir más fuerte y dándose algo de apoyo al aferrarse al cabello de Woojin en un intento de que bajara a su cuello y se lo mordiera. 

Woojin apretó la piel bajo sus dedos y acercó aún más a Jihoon. Estaban tan pegados que no sabía dónde terminaba él y empezaba Jihoon, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería saborear su piel. 

Sacó su lengua y la deslizó por el cuello de Jihoon, mordiendo el músculo a su paso y logrando oír un par de dulces gemidos bajos. Legó a la unión y mordió con más fuerza, sintiendo como Jihoon se apretaba y se deslizaba por su pierna.

Se alejó de su cuello y lo miró, hecho un desastre sobre él, con la respiración entrecortada y unas gotas de sudor surcando su frente

Jihoon levantó una de sus manos y tocó el rostro de Woojin, quien se inclinó hacia el contacto y cerró lo ojos, sintiendo su tacto. Jihoon aprovechó de regular su respiración y lo besó suavemente sobre los labios, sintiendo cada textura de sus labios, sintiendo el calor que lo embriagaba.

Unos toques en la puerta los despertaron de su ensoñación y Woojin sonrió, incapaz de creer lo inoportunos que podían ser los chicos.

-Woojin, no quiero molestarlos, pero los chicos están empezando a preguntar dónde está Jihoon…

-Gracias Daehwi… Saldremos en un rato. -Dijo aclarándose la garganta. 

-Está bien. -Woojin casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, sabía que estaba feliz por él. 

-Creo que es momento de salir… -Dijo Woojin sonriéndole a Jihoon. 

Jihoon soltó su cabello y se enderezó mientras Woojin retiraba su pierna, suspirando por la falta de contacto y sabiendo que tendrían que ser un poco menos obvios fuera de esas cuatro paredes. 

Woojin se giró hacia el espejo antes de salir del baño y se arregló lo poco que podía, si los chicos los examinaban bien, podrían ver lo rojos e hinchados que estaban sus labios, y aprovechando el reflejo del espejo miró el cuello de Jihoon. Esa marca que le hizo con sus dientes tampoco era fácil de esconder a simple vista. 

Jihoon ordenó sus ropas y dejó su camisa fuera de su pantalón, necesitaba que algo le tapara un poco, o todos se darían cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido. 

Antes de que Woojin pudiera girar la manilla de la puerta, Jihoon se acercó y dejó un casto beso en sus labios, sonriéndole antes de girarla él. 

Woojin estaba en las nubes.


	2. II

Después de llegar a la sala, los chicos los miraron inquisitivamente pero no dijeron nada. Si alguno se dió cuenta, lo calló; y sinceramente Woojin lo agradecía, no quería que Jihoon se sintiera presionado ni nada parecido. 

Dos días más tarde, estaban en la casa divirtiéndose y Woojin se levantó al baño. Hasta el momento todo iba bien con Jihoon, no lo evitaba y dejaba que lo tomara de la mano en situaciones casuales que podrían tildarse de normal, se miraban y sonreían sin problemas. 

Salió del baño y cuando menos lo pensó, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Sin siquiera pensarlo lo besó de vuelta y acunó el rostro de Jihoon. Habían sido sólo 48 horas, pero había deseado volver a besarlo cada segundo.

Cuando el aire les faltó, Jihoon se separó y abrazó a Woojin, sonriéndole mientras descansaba su rostro en su cuello. 

Woojin podría acostumbrarse a esto, pensó mientras acariciaba su nuca. 

  
  
  
  


❤

  
  
  
  


Los días pasaban y Jihoon se sentía con más confianza al acercarse a Woojin, aún no le decían nada a los chicos, pero todos notaban que algo distinto ocurría entre ellos.

Kuanlin fue el primero en darse cuenta. 

Un día estaban grabando en un avión y Kuanlin tenía la cámara, hablando hacia ella enfocó a Woojin y Jihoon que estaban a un lado de él y justo Woojin intentó besar a Jihoon. 

Evadiendo al chico, Woojin siguió haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando todo y tocando la pantalla que había detrás del asiento delante de él, realmente estaba nervioso.

Jihoon por su parte se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a sentarse, aguantándose el sonrojo que de seguro saldría a flote en sus mejillas. 

Kuanlin parecía no querer seguir con el tema, pero después se acercó a los chicos para ver que hacían y noto que estaban compartiendo el bendito audífono del teléfono. Maldición, que no podían hacer nada juntos.

Nerviosos, ninguno dijo nada e ignoraron a Kuanlin.

Por supuesto, eso no se podía quedar así, y Kuanlin fue donde Seongwu y Jisung a contarles lo que había visto. Daehwi los escuchó desde su asiento y se rió al escuchar a su compañero. 

Esos idiotas no podían ser más obvios.

Al llegar a su destino, Jisung se acercó a los chicos y les preguntó si tenían algo que decirles, que tuvieran total confianza, que eran una familia y que había notado como eran de cercanos en los últimos días.

Con todos los chicos presentes en la sala de la suite del hotel, Jihoon se sonrojó, sin poder decir nada como respuesta. Woojin se aclaró la garganta y tocándose la nuca en un acto de nerviosismo, les dijo que estaban saliendo.

Así sin más. 

Jihoon sintió su rostro explotar como un tomate y miró a los chicos. Daehwi se acercó y lo abrazó, susurrando un  _ ‘respira Jihoon, tienes que respirar si quieres seguir besando a mi amigo’ _ ** _._ ** Eso no había sido de ayuda, para nada.

Los chicos los felicitaron y les pidieron que tuvieran un poco más de confianza para la próxima, que ellos nunca los juzgarían y que estaban ahí para conversar de lo que quisieran.

Después de eso todo marchó bien. 

Pudieron ser más abiertos con sus sentimientos, y aunque Jihoon nunca dijo alguna palabra cursi, Woojin sabía lo que sentía por él, así que no se preocupó. Es más, Jihoon era un poco más cercano a él; durante los momentos a solas se sentaba a su lado y veían tonteras en el teléfono, la verdad no importaba. Lo único que quería era estar cerca de Woojin, robándole uno que otro beso.

Lo mejor, era que a las fans les encantaba el fanservice, así que en uno de sus Fan-Con, Woojin se acercó a Jihoon durante ‘Wanna Be’ e intentó besarlo. 

Eso tomó desprevenido a Jihoon y lo alejó inmediatamente, ocultando su sonrojado rostro de las indiscretas cámaras de las fans que lo perseguían a todos lados. Woojin se las pagaría más tarde.

Los managers por supuesto notaron lo que ocurrió en el escenario y les pidieron que no se les fuera de las manos el fanservice frente a las fans. Pero que en casa podrían actuar como quisieran. 

Woojin sonrió complacido y asintió a todo lo que les dijeron. Jihoon no dijo nada pero tomó su mano mientras conversaban. 

Unas semanas más tarde, las agendas de Woojin y Daehwi terminaron antes que las de los chicos, y uno de los managers los llevó a la casa sin esperar a los demás. 

Cuando llegaron, Jihoon estaba tan exhausto, que se dirigió a su habitación y con agilidad se puso el traje de reno que usaba de pijama últimamente antes de caer en su futón y almohadas por doquier. 

En un punto entre la conciencia y los brazos de morfeo, sintió un peso a su lado, y sin siquiera pensarlo, se giró hacia el cálido cuerpo. 

Woojin lo miró por unos segundos y sonrió, dejando un beso en la frente de Jihoon. 

Para ser honestos, el día había sido muy agotador y él también quería dormir, pero quería sentir a Jihoon un poco más.

-¿Qué haces Woojin?... -Un medio adormilado Jihoon preguntó arrastrando sus palabras.

-Sólo quiero acostarme un ratito contigo. -Jihoon se acercó al cuerpo de Woojin y se dejó abrazar mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del moreno. Aspirando su masculino olor en el proceso. 

Woojin suspiró con la agradable cercanía y apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jihoon. Con una sonrisa, Jihoon abrió sus ojos y miró hacia arriba observando el rostro de su novio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a su rostro y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. Woojin sonrió sin abrir sus ojos y le correspondió, acariciando su nuca mientras tomaba uno de sus labios entre los suyos.

-Pensé que tenías sueño… -Woojin lo molestó mientras dejaba su labio inferior.

-... No podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad cuando estamos solos… -Jihoon se sonrojó levemente con su propio comentario y lo besó nuevamente, ésta vez más demandante.

Woojin no se quedó atrás, y cuando pudo, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Jihoon, suspirando con el contacto.

Jihoon aprovechó de apegarse a su cuerpo y entrelazó sus piernas, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos de Woojin, devorando sus labios tanto como su respiración se lo permitía. 

La situación estaba calentándose más de lo que esperaban, y con agilidad, Woojin comenzó a desabrochar el traje de reno de Jihoon. ¿En qué momento habían decidido usar esos trajes? Hubiera sido mucho más fácil sacarle una polera.

Aún pensando en eso, Woojin sintió la piel de Jihoon al abrir los primeros botones, que al tacto parecía estar ardiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos, y cuando continuó tocando hacia abajo y desabrochando los botones, se dió cuenta que Jihoon sólo estaba utilizando sus boxers bajo el traje.

Oh, bendito seas traje. 

Cuando Jihoon sintió la mano de Woojin por sobre su ropa interior, aprisionó su muñeca y lo detuvo, cortando el beso y mirándolo a los ojos. Woojin se asustó, quizas estaba yendo muy rápido; pero podía sentir la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, las ansias de ser tocado, el deseo en sus pupilas, así que, ¿por qué lo detenía?

Tomándose un segundo, Jihoon se giró sobre el futón y se recostó, llevándose a Woojin sobre él, ayudándolo a colocar sus rodillas alrededor de su caderas. 

Woojin observó desde arriba a Jihoon, y sin despegar su mirada de la contraria, comenzó a desabrocharse sus propios botones. 

Jihoon sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, y al comenzar a ver el torso de Woojin se mordió el labio, aguantando un gemido y sintiendo sus manos cosquillear al querer tocar la tostada piel. 

Cuando todos los botones estuvieron fuera de su camino, Jihoon se incorporó y se sentó, quedando a centímetros del rostro de Woojin; y al momento que su mano se adentró en el traje, sintiendo los músculos de las costillas de Woojin, capturó uno de sus labios entre sus dientes.

Aprovechando su altura por sobre Jihoon, Woojin deslizó el traje por los hombros de su novio, dejando al descubierto su torso y espalda. Cuando Jihoon sintió una repentina corriente de aire, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, erizando sus vellos y endureciendo sus pezones sin que lo quisiera. 

Woojin lo acarició y dejó su boca para besar su oreja, susurrando algo ininteligible para Jihoon que no podía procesar nada en ese momento de placer. 

Jihoon mordió el cuello de Woojin ahogando un lastimero gemido, besando su piel y saboreándola.

Woojin deslizó sus manos por todo el torso de Jihoon, sintiendo las dos protuberancias que rogaban por ser apretadas. Con un leve agarre, Woojin logró su cometido y Jihoon soltó un gemido en su cuello, cerrando sus ojos con la caricia. Woojin continuó su camino y llegó a los boxers de Jihoon, y con sus miradas ahora conectadas, Woojin introdujo su mano lentamente dentro, como pidiendo permiso. 

Permiso que Jihoon le otorgó al momento en que lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó, llevándoselo consigo al suelo. 

Woojin sintió su miembro endurecido y comenzó a masajearlo mientras la lengua de Jihoon saqueaba su boca desesperado. Con su otra mano Jihoon hizo lo mismo que su novio, y con cuidado acarició por sobre la ropa interior, sintiendo la forma del pene de Woojin, delineándolo con sus dedos y logrando que se sacudiera sin aún ser tocado realmente. 

Chasqueando su lengua Woojin detuvo el beso, y soltando algo parecido a un gruñido tomó la mano de Jihoon y la dirigió por debajo de sus boxers. 

Sonriendo por la impaciencia de Woojin, Jihoon sonrió y agarró el miembro como quería hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

En algún momento de lucidez, Jihoon sintió la mano de Woojin tomar ambos miembros, y él hizo lo mismo, masturbandose y besándose en una maraña de cuerpos sudorosos. 

Sus respiraciones erráticas no dejaban que el beso continuara, así que Jihoon, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Woojin comenzó a gemir, apurando los movimientos de su mano, instando a Woojin a hacer lo mismo, quien trataba de que, al contrario, el momento durara lo más posible.

-Woojin… Mmm, más rápido… -Jihoon gimió las palabras contra su piel, y con una sonrisa, Woojin apretó sus miembros, llevándolos más arriba en la nube de éxtasis que sentían. 

Jihoon comenzó a besar toda la piel que podía de Woojin, su oreja, su cuello, sus músculos; todo con tal de sentir lo más que podía de su novio, queriendo fusionar sus pieles.

Woojin aumentó la velocidad y Jihoon lo acompañó, sintiendo los dulces y graves gemidos de Woojin con cada uno de los vaivenes. 

-Jihoon-ah… -Jihoon miró a Woojin, y éste lo besó desesperadamente, tomando todo de él en aquel beso, aumentando el movimiento de sus muñeca e invadiendo la boca de Jihoon con su lengua. 

Jihoon soltó sus miembros y dejó que Woojin siguiera, aferrándose a su cuello mientras continuaban besándose, sintiendo ese especial cosquilleo que le anunciaba que en cualquier momento se vendría. 

Woojin apretó sus cuerpos mientras su mano aún se movía frenéticamente, disfrutando de los labios de Jihoon.

-Woojin… -Deteniendo el beso, pero sin separarse de los labios de Woojin, Jihoon cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta. Un sonido ahogado pero aún así ruidoso que calentó aún más a Woojin que ya sentía la esencia de Jihoon en su mano y sus abdómenes.

Woojin continuó con el movimiento, queriendo obtener todo de Jihoon, y con eso eyaculó él también. Sus respiraciones erráticas se entremezclaron, y al abrir sus ojos, Jihoon besó a Woojin una última vez antes de sonreír como un enamorado.

Ambos se limpiaron en la habitación de Jihoon, y después se abrocharon sus trajes entre roces y caricias amorosas. 

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa, observaron la adorable escena de ambos chicos durmiendo juntos.

Si tan solo supieran lo que estaban haciendo…

  
  
  
  
  
  


❤

  
  
  
  
  
  


Un mes había pasado desde aquello; con una apretada agenda entre premiaciones y presentaciones, los chicos estaban muy ocupados.

Pero un trabajo surgió para Woojin y Jihoon. Una revista en la que aparecerían sólo ellos dos. Y como eran sólo ellos, Woojin podía ser todo lo meloso que quisiera con su Jihoon, al fin y al cabo, debían tener muchas fotografías juntos, ¿no?

Cómo disfruto ese día Woojin, pudo estar a solas con Jihoon… Pero aún así, había algo, que después de casi 3 meses, Woojin necesitaba.

Sexo. 

Y no era sólo él. 

En más de una ocasión, ambos se ducharon juntos, viéndose y tocándose completamente, pero sin poder hacer nada.

Jihoon más de una vez se aprovechó y acorraló a Woojin en el baño, invitándolo a que se tocaran rápidamente para que los chicos no notaran que habían desaparecido. No le importaba que fuera sólo un toqueteo, o que fuera rápido, él sólo quería tener a Woojin encima de su cuerpo. 

Y como si alguien en el cielo les concediera un deseo, tuvieron un descanso. 

Hace sólo un día atrás, el manager de los chicos los invitó a celebrar la graduación de Woojin y Jihoon, y como recompensa para todos, el día siguiente sería libre de toda agenda. Él había cambiado algunas entrevistas y conversado con el CEO de la empresa para que los chicos pudieran descansar; y así fue. 

Todos estaban entusiasmados, y a primera hora de la mañana se prepararon con sus abrigos; que a pesar de que era principios de febrero aún hacía un frío del terror, colándose hasta en la casa. Con unas mascarillas para evitar que alguien los reconociera se dispusieron a salir. 

Daehwi le preguntó a Woojin si saldría con los chicos, pero al buscar a Jihoon entre todos y no encontrarlo, le respondió que no. 

Con una rápida mirada Daehwi notó que Jihoon dormía en su habitación, por lo que arrastró a los chicos a la salida y los empujó para que salieran antes de notar siquiera que dos de sus integrantes faltaban. 

Un mensaje de texto vibró en el teléfono de Woojin y lo leyó.

_ ‘Te avisaré cuando vayamos de vuelta a la casa, trataré de que sea tarde.’ _

Woojin sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, pero mentalmente le agradeció. Realmente necesitaba un tiempo a solas con Jihoon.

Quien por cierto, aún estaba durmiendo.

Se fue a su habitación y se apoyó en la muralla, sentándose sobre su futón. Observó su habitación; ya había armado la mayoría de sus legos y naves, incluso el que Daehwi le había regalado de Japón, así que tomó su teléfono mientras dejaba dormir a Jihoon un rato más. 

Después de un rato Woojin sintió ruido, y al asomarse para ver la habitación de Jihoon se dió cuenta de que probablemente estaba en el baño. 

Siguió jugando, y cuando estaba por ganar, Jihoon se sentó en su regazo a horcajadas, tomando el aparato y lanzándolo lejos.

-Jihoon… estaba por ganar… -Woojin lo miró con reproche y Jihoon con una sonrisa tomó su rostro y lo besó. 

-Felicitaciones por tu graduación Woojin… -Jihoon tenía un brillo en sus ojos, que con su gran sonrisa se acentuaba más y lo hacía ver hermoso. Desde el día anterior quería felicitar a su novio como se debía, los guardaespaldas los seguían a todos lados y no habían podido estar solos en ningún momento.

-Felicitaciones a ti también, Jihoon-ah… -Woojin acarició su nuca y le sonrió, comiéndoselo con su mirada. Y antes de que lo supieran, ambos se habían acercado para besarse.

Jihoon se apretó al cuerpo de Woojin y suspiró cuando sintió el brazo de su novio rodear su cintura, acercándolo a su cálido cuerpo. 

Woojin mordió su abultado labio inferior y Jihoon suspiró, abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo con deseo. 

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, todo lo que vieron fue deseo; deseo de hacer tantas cosas, que ahora que estaban solos nadie podía interrumpirlos. Y como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, Jihoon enterró su lengua en la boca de Woojin mientras él lo apretaba con sus dos brazos a su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir lo mucho que lo deseaba con su inminente erección. 

En medio de la nebulosa de placer, Jihoon comenzó a sacar la polera de Woojin, deslizando sus manos por su abdomen; sintiendo sus tersos músculos tensarse con el toque de sus fríos dedos. 

Cuando finalmente la prenda estuvo fuera de su camino, su mirada se devoró a Woojin, como si fuera un depredador y estuviera hambriento. Así que se avalanzó a su cuello y comenzó a dejar un rastro de pequeñas mordidas que hacían suspirar al moreno.

Woojin bajó sus manos por su espalda y cuando llegó a su trasero lo apretó, sintiendo la erección de Jihoon chocar con la suya. 

La respiración de su novio chocaba en su oreja y Jihoon comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos, incitándolo a querer enterrar sus dedos aún más en la suave carne. 

Con presteza, Woojin agarró el filo de los pantalones de Jihoon, y en un rápido movimiento, los deslizó hasta sus muslos, tocando finalmente la piel de su trasero, apretándolo.

Jihoon mordió fuertemente su cuello antes de separarse completamente sonrojado, y cuando vio que Woojin estaba mordiendo su propio labio mientras masajeaba su trasero, quiso más. Así que con rapidez, se sacó su propia polera, quedando semidesnudo.

-Házmelo Woojin… -Jihoon susurró entrecortadamente en su oreja. -Tengo tantas ganas… 

Woojin lamió sus labios antes de atacar las clavículas de Jihoon, chupando y mordiendo toda la piel que podía mientras que Jihoon enterraba sus manos en su cabello, apretando suavemente y suspirando de placer. 

Los gemidos de Jihoon incitaban a Woojin a que hiciera más, a que lo tocara más. Jihoon quería sentir el toque de Woojin en todo su cuerpo, quería estar ebrio de placer.

Jihoon levantó la cabeza de su novio con sus manos cuando sintió la boca de Woojin en sus pezones. Un pequeño rastro de saliva desde su propio pecho hasta la boca de Woojin; no había imagen más erótica que esa. Hizo palpitar el pene de Jihoon con ansias. 

Lo besó nuevamente, y con el impulso, Woojin lo empujó en su futón quedando sobre él. 

Lo miró desde arriba, con el pelo desordenado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada. 

Demasiado malditamente adorable.

Jihoon estiró su brazo y arañó el pecho de Woojin, llegando hasta la orilla de su pantalón; y tirándolo desde ahí, lo acercó a su cuerpo para volver a besarlo.

Disfrutando del beso, Woojin finalmente sacó los pantalones de Jihoon.

Jihoon rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Woojin y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, queriendo sentir sus erecciones. Jihoon se sentía hirviendo, sentía su pulso en todo su cuerpo; era como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Y sin demora, desabrochó el molesto botón de los pantalones de Woojin y deslizó el cierre, bajando el pantalón tanto como era posible para sentir su pene sobre el suyo a través de la tela de sus boxers. 

El beso se tornaba necesitado y descontrolado. Con cada intrusión de la lengua de Woojin, simulaba pequeñas embestidas que tenían sus miembros húmedos y llenos de preseminal, y como si fuera poco, Jihoon enganchó sus talones en el trasero de Woojin, queriendo que el contacto fuera más duro, más intenso. 

-Woojin, por favor… -Jihoon gemía necesitadamente.

Woojin comenzó dejar húmedos besos en su mandíbula, cuello, pecho… Mordió uno de sus pezones mientras su mirada se volvía líquida de deseo.

Jihoon agarró el cabello de Woojin y como si fuera un imán, sus miradas se mantuvieron unidas hasta que Woojin llegó a sus boxers,húmedos por el preseminal que soltaba su pene.

Oh mierda. Jihoon sentía que podía eyacular sólo con esa pecaminosa imagen.

Sin soltar su mirada, Woojin sacó su lengua y la deslizó sobre su abultado miembro, sintiendo el salado sabor que se apoderaba de sus boxers.

Jihoon soltó un ruidoso gemido y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de todo lo que Woojin provocaba en el. 

Con una mano, Woojin se deshizo de la molesta prenda y con la otra tomó la base de su pene, deslizando su lengua y probando a su novio. 

No podía tener suficiente.

Lo lamió en la enrojecida punta y se lo introdujo en la boca, subiendo y bajando todo lo que podía. 

Los gemidos de Jihoon resonaban en la habitación y Woojin necesitaba más.

Con un  _ ‘pop’  _ dejó su pene y continuó con su mano. 

Jihoon apretaba la colcha bajo suyo y se mordía los labios, dejándolos más enrojecidos de lo que ya eran; y mientras estaba en ese éxtasis, Woojin recogió la pequeña botellita de lubricante que tenía guardada a un costado y se embetunó los dedos. 

Continuó masajeando el miembro de Jihoon y rodeo con sus dedos húmedos su entrada.

Jihoon dio un pequeño respingo y gimió mientras abría sus ojos y lo encaraba. 

Woojin se lamió sus labios y sacó su lengua para volver a lamer su pene mientras uno de sus dedos era succionado por su cálido y apretado canal. 

Decir que se sentía bien era poco. Jihoon deseaba que Woojin siguiera y no parara nunca. Las abrumadoras sensaciones se acumulaban en todo su cuerpo y no sabía cómo disiparlas; no queria disiparlas, queria que fuera más. 

Cuando el cuerpo de Jihoon se relajó de tanto placer, Woojin introdujo un segundo dedo; y dejando de lamer su pene, comenzó a dejar un camino de besos hacia su pecho. 

-Woojin… -Jihoon suspiró su nombre cuando sintió los labios de su novio en su cuello, y con su mano temblorosa acaricio su rostro, haciendo que Woojin lo mirara y lo besara sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Los dedos de Woojin lo penetraban sin tregua, abriéndolo y estirándolo mientras que sus lenguas luchaban en un candente beso.

Cuando Jihoon sintió que algo dentro suyo lo llevaba a la gloria, pegó un pequeño gritito de placer, moviéndose en contra de los movimientos de Woojin para sentir más de eso que no sabía que existiera en su cuerpo. 

-Oh Dios, Woojin… Ya… apurate. -Con una sonrisa, Woojin retiró sus dedos y se sacó los boxers que aún tenía puestos. 

Tomó un condón que tenía a su lado y cuando lo iba a poner, Jihoon detuvo su mano.

-... Eres virgen ¿cierto? -Con un semblante de preocupación y lujuria, Jihoon espero por una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí Jihoon-ah… -Woojin lo miró extrañado, y esperando por alguna acción de su novio, sintió como Jihoon tomaba el pequeño paquetito y lo tiraba lejos. 

Su ardiente mirada lo taladró y Woojin se mordió los labios mientras Jihoon se abría de piernas y lo invitaba a que se enterrara dentro suyo. 

Con cuidado, Woojin tomó su miembro y lo condujo a su entrada; y sintiendo el apretado agarre en la punta de su pene, suspiró mientras lo adentraba, envolviéndose en el mayor placer que había sentido alguna vez.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, apoyó su antebrazo al lado de la cabeza de Jihoon, y con su mano libre, ordenó un par de rebeldes mechones de su frente, observándolo con amor mientras depositaba un beso en su pómulo. 

Jihoon gimió como un pequeño cachorrito y giró su rostro para encontrar sus labios. 

Se besaron con parsimonia, tomando sólo sus labios en cada roce, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada y saboreando sólo sus labios. 

Con un último beso, Jihoon mordió el labio de Woojin y se movió, sintiendo el pene de Woojin dentro suyo.

Con cuidado, Woojin sacó su miembro hasta la punta y volvió a introducirlo, haciendo gemir a Jihoon y logrando que entrelazara sus piernas detrás de su espalda, apretando sus músculos con cada embestida.

Woojin podía sentir el pene de Jihoon rozar sus abdominales, dejando húmedo a su paso toda su piel. Su miembro chorreaba como loco y eso hacía que la sangre de Woojin se calentara más y embistiera más rápido.

-Más adentro… -Susurró Jihoon en sus labios cuando comenzó a moverse en contra de Woojin, sintiendo que desfallecía. Todas las sensaciones se acumulaban en su pelvis y sentía que en cualquier momento eyacularía, pero necesitaba más. 

Woojin se irguió, y girando levemente a Jihoon, tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó sobre su hombro, embistiéndolo nuevamente.

Jihoon gritó con la nueva intrusión, y observando con lujuria se deleitó con la imagen de Woojin introduciéndose cada vez en su trasero. 

Era hipnotizante; Woojin enterrándose hasta la empuñadura de su pene sin parar.

Con un lento movimiento Woojin deslizó su dedo índice por toda la longitud del pene de Jihoon, haciéndolo estremecer por el contacto; y cuando lo tomó con toda su mano y lo comenzó a masturbar, Jihoon no pudo parar de mirar.

Sentía sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas, y no podía con la imagen de Woojin embistiéndolo y masturbándolo al ritmo de sus movimientos; así que cuando Woojin dejó su pene y levantó su mano para llevarse dos dedos a su boca, sacando su lengua y lamiéndoselos para probar su sabor, eyaculó gritando el nombre de Woojin, apretando tanto sus paredes internas que Woojin sólo necesito un par de embestidas más para llegar al clímax.

Con ambas respiraciones agitadas, Woojin se recostó al lado de Jihoon, sintiendo la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Cuando Jihoon sintió que había descansado lo suficiente, se giró sobre sus cuerpos, y Woojin deslizó su pene fuera de él. 

-... Eso ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida… -Suspiró Woojin mientras terminaba de hablar y acariciaba la espalda de Jihoon con sus ojos cerrados.

-También ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida Woojin… -Jihoon se apoyó en su pecho y dejó un casto beso en la mandíbula de su novio. - Los chicos no llegarán pronto, ¿cierto?

-Nop… -Woojin abrió sus ojos y sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado y satisfecho de Jihoon.

Sonriéndole de vuelta, Jihoon buscó con su mirada la manta del futón y la colocó sobre ambos, tapándolos mientras se reía de felicidad.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazándose un buen rato. Y cuando Jihoon volvió a despertarse se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de almuerzo, pero sintió algo recorrer su entrada cuando se acomodó sobre Woojin.

Se tocó y sintió el semen de su novio, y con el rostro sonrojado al recordar lo que habían hecho, miró a Woojin. 

Woojin dormía plácidamente, y Jihoon notó lo plácido que estaba cuando notó su pene semierecto.

¿Qué cochinadas estaba soñando cuando sólo hace unas horas se habían acostado?

Mordiendose el labio Jihoon lo pensó… ¿Era malo querer una segunda ronda cuando había estado esperando por tanto tiempo un momento a solas? ¿Cuándo volverían a estar así?

Sin darle más vueltas Jihoon acaricio el pene de Woojin bajo la manta y con un murmullo Woojin se quejó -aunque eso era más placer que queja. 

Jihoon aún estaba algo dilatado por lo que habían hecho hace algunas horas, así que con cuidado tomó el pene ya erecto de Woojin y se empaló a si mismo, suspirando por la dulce intromisión. 

Aún estando sobre Woojin, Jihoon se movió en círculos sobre su pene y gimió, haciendo despertar a Woojin. 

Parpadeando, Woojin tomó conciencia de la situación y gimió

¿No era esa la mejor manera de despertar?

El día prometía un largo camino. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, fue cortito pero espero que les haya gustado!  
Sé que en AO3 se lee más en inglés, pero quería subir esto acá por si alguna no usa Wattpad <3

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fanfic está en Wattpad con el mismo nombre y pueden encontrarlo en mi user: Thundermin <3


End file.
